From This Moment On
by Mystikal Essence
Summary: Hey y'all! For those who have asked for a sequel to "How Did I Fall in Love with You"...here it is! The long-awaited 2xH wedding! Has some language, hence the PG13 rating. Slightly humorous, but extremely sappy, too.


Hello, hello! I'm back and due to all the requests for a sequel, I decided to write one! So, here it is! This one's kinda humorous, too…Hope you guys like it…I know it's another songfic (song by Shania Twain), but I dunno…it seemed right. BTW, thanks for all the nice (not to mention flattering) reviews for "How Did I Fall in Love with You." You guys are the best! *wipes eyes…sniffle* I kicked up the sap factor in here just a tad (hehe, tad..0_o)…cuz it was practically begging for it! Look at the lyrics! Hehe…the lyrics on this song are actually pretty vague. In my other songfic, it totally related to Duo and Hilde, but this one's more universal. 

Okay, that said, can't forget about the all important disclaimer. Once again, no they're not mine. Really! It might be hard to believe, but honestly, I do NOT own Gundam Wing. 

On to the fic!

From This Moment On

__

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Hilde's thoughts raced in her mind—excitement, joy, bliss. It had been one short month since Duo's proposal and it was now the night before the wedding. They were spending the night at Quatre's lavish mansion, where the wedding will also take place.

Duo was asleep on the grand bed, exhausted from all the work they had done that day. They had planned a small wedding, only to be attended by their closest friends, but still, it was a lot of hard work.

Hilde climbed out of the bed and walked towards the balcony. She couldn't believe that tomorrow 

was the day. The whole thing had been a blur—all the planning, legal matters, preparations. She wasn't really interested in all of that, though. As long as she was with her Duo, she was content.

She sighed and stepped out onto the cool, night air. The moon was full tonight, basking everything with a white, silvery glow. The light reflected from her diamond ring (1) caught her eye and brought a smile to her lips. A week after Duo's impromptu proposal, he had surprised her with the carnation-tinted rock. She held up her hand to once again inspect the gem. It had one large diamond, and other small ones surrounded it, making an intricate design. It looked magnificent on her delicate finger. Her original ring—the one made from aluminum foil, she still kept treasured in her jewelry box. Even though it was just a crudely made ring, its sentimental value was priceless. It symbolized Duo's love.

She had asked Duo about the origin of that ring. He meekly admitted that he wasn't really planning to propose to her that week, and he made that ring at the last minute. She smiled at the thought. _Leave to Duo to act so hasty_, she thought. But, hey, it was one of the boy's best qualities. Acting upon one's instinct.

Suddenly she felt strong arms encircle her waist, and she leaned back against Duo's firm chest. She sighed contentedly, and Duo kissed the top of her head.

"Whatcha doin' out here, babe?" asked Duo sleepily.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just couldn't sleep," Hilde replied.

"Don't tell me you're havin' second thoughts about tomorrow!" Duo exclaimed in mock horror.

"Yes, Duo. I can't marry you, I'm sorry," Hilde said quietly, turning around to look at Duo's reaction. He just looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Psych!" she burst out, grinning.

"That's what I thought," Duo growled, as he carried her back to bed.

__

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

The next day was completely chaotic. The mansion hustled and bustled with frantic people. The girls were getting ready in one of the big suites, and the men were all ready to go, waiting in the living room. Upstairs, the bridesmaids scurried like squirrels.

"Oh, no! Hilde, have you seen my dress?" asked a panic-stricken Relena.

"Yeah, it's over by the bed," said Hilde calmly, pointing across the room. For some reason, her bridesmaids were the ones who seemed to have the pre-wedding jitters. Hilde just wanted to get the show on the road, with no doubt in her mind whatsoever.

"Alright, we got an hour, ladies. One hour before the ceremony," announced Lucrezia authoritatively. _She _had nothing to worry about because she was already dressed and ready.

"You're making it sound like a mission or something, Lu. Lighten up," said Catherine, taking hot rollers out of her hair. "And help me with my hair, please?" she added sheepishly.

"Alright, alright," said Lucrezia with a smile.

Just then they, heard a commotion by the door. "Damn! What the hell are you doing here, Wufei?!(2)" yelled Sally, clad only in her undergarments. She quickly snatched a robe from a chair and covered herself up.

"I'm sorry, ladies. I was looking for the bathroom," smirked Wufei, not taking his eyes off of the crimson-faced Sally. He snorted. "It's not like I haven't seen it before, anyway," he added under his breath, before closing the door behind him.

"That jerk! What an arrogant, smug, conceited bastard!" seethed Sally.

"Yeah, I just saw you with him last night," commented Lucrezia, nudging her friend lightly.

"We were just…talking," said Sally, slightly reddening again.

"Sure, if that's what you kids call it nowadays, but it looked awfully a lot like kissing to me," teased Lucrezia, laughter sparkling in her dark eyes.

"Hmph," grunted a defeated Sally.

"Don't try to hide it, Sal. Everyone already knows. Even Cathy over there knows about you and Fei," said Hilde, grinning. 

"Alright, alright. Let's drop it. It's _your_ day Hilde. Now let's see what we can do with your hair."

__

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

Meanwhile, downstairs, the men sat, calm and collected. Save for one.

"Can you believe I'm getting married? Oh, shit. I'm getting married...pretty soon I'll be having kids. Then they'll grow up and get married and have their own kids. Oh my dear Lord, I'm gonna be a grandpa!(3)" Duo finished in one long breath. 

"Damn, Duo, calm down. Don't think so far ahead," said Trowa.

"Can't help it. This is it…the ultimate commitment. And fellas, lemme tell ya, it feels great," sighed Duo.

"Hn," was the only response from Heero.

"I am so happy for you Duo!" said Quatre happily, setting down his teacup.

All of a sudden Zechs pops his head in the room, "Thirty minutes, fellas. Thirty minutes before the ceremony.(4)"

__

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

Finally the long awaited moment inevitably arrived. The day was perfect—a warm spring morning without a cloud in the clear blue sky. Quatre's vast backyard was decorated simply but elegantly with traditional white roses, irises, and exotic orchids. Duo couldn't decide on a favorite flower, so they decided to mix it up. The result was rather surprisingly exquisite. Chairs were set up, also, and off to the side was the patio where the small symphonic band was.

Everyone had gathered outside, and even with all 40 Maguanacs present, it was still a small congregation, with no more than 60 people. Among the guests were Zechs, Lady Une, Howard, Dorothy, the scientists, and of course, the pilots.

Duo was already waiting next to the minister officiating the ceremony. He looked oddly nervous and not like himself. Heero, the best man, on the other hand, was such a contrast—calm and stoic. Duo kept fidgeting, not even bothering to hide his dislike for the uncomfortable tuxedo he just absolutely _had_ to wear. It was a typical black tux, but a few alterations had been made and it looked similar to Duo's famous priest outfit. Heero wore a navy blue tux and a solemn expression.

"Stop squirming, Duo, you look fine," hissed Heero.

Then, the first chords to the wedding march played and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, scattering fragrant, white rose petals along the way. First was Catherine, followed by Sally, then Lucrezia. They all looked radiant in their elegant, satin lavender dresses. Each gown was custom made—Catherine was held up by skinny spaghetti straps, Sally's was a halter-style that tied in the back, and Lucrezia's was strapless. Relena followed, looking just as lovely as the maid-of-honor. Her dress's straps crisscrossed in the back, and her long hair cascaded around her shoulders. She took her place next to the bridesmaids as all eyes turned back to look at the bride.

Duo breathed in sharply at the sight of Hilde. She walked down the aisle gracefully, as the crowd's gaze, as well as Duo's, followed her. She was wearing a dazzling white wedding gown that flowed down to the ground like water, the silky material gleaming from the rays of sunshine. A wreath of delicate baby's breath and tiny white rosebuds adorned her dark hair. She wore no makeup, except for a hint of strawberry lip gloss. She was absolutely stunning. 

She looks just like a goddess, Duo thought, unaware of his trance-like state. He felt a slight, insistent tap on his shoulder and snapped him out of his reverie.

"She's very beautiful. You're a lucky man, Duo," Heero said sincerely.

"I know."

__

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

"Duo Maxwell, repeat after me. I, Duo Maxwell, take this woman, Hil--" 

"Excuse me, sir, but if you don't mind, I'd rather do this my own way," interrupted Duo. The crowd gasped at the sudden interruption, but Hide just smiled. That's her Duo, being spontaneous yet again. _What do you have up your sleeve now, Duo?_, she thought.

"Hilde, babe, I don't need some guy telling me what to say. I know this isn't part of the original plan, and it wasn't in the rehearsal, but I guess I'll just wing it. So here goes…babe, I want to tell you what's in my heart. I've _never_ loved anyone as much as I love you. Love doesn't even come _close_ to what I feel for you. It surpassed that a hell of a long time ago. I love you so much, sometimes I think my heart would burst from the overwhelming feeling," Duo continued, taking Hilde's hand in his own. Tears were running down Hilde's face, as well as half of the guests'. "I'd give up my life for you in a heartbeat. You have been truly the last dream of my soul (5). I can die tomorrow a happy man, knowing that you had returned my love. That still baffles me until now. I really don't deserve your love, but you gave it to me anyway. Just know that I won't love you for the rest of your life, but for the rest of _mine_. I'm eternally yours, Hilde Schbeiker, whether you like or not, I'm stuck with you forever…and now it's legal!!" and with that Duo grabbed Hilde and kissed her with all the passion he had.

The audience erupted in a deafening roar of cheers and whistles. The minister, incredulous, confused and appalled, just threw his hands up in the air. "Heck, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

The newlywed broke off the kiss and just gazed at each other, not caring about all the noise and commotion in the background. Time stood still as they looked at each other, both light-headed with happiness. It was the pinnacle, zenith, and defining moment of their lives.

"I love ya, Mrs. Maxwell," said Duo.

"I love you, too, Duo," replied Hilde softly, putting her arms around her best friend, lover, and husband.

__

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you I promise you this

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Comments:

  1. To the reviewer who said something about the aluminum foil ring. C'mon…it was a last-minute thing…Duo ain't a cheap-ass…see? ~_^
  2. Couple alert, couple alert! I just had to incorporate them in there somehow!
  3. Old, wrinkly Grandpa Shinigami?! Never!!
  4. Another couple alert! Ain't it cute how they act the same?
  5. I got this line from the book I'm _supposed_ to be reading for break…_A Tale of Two Cities_…by Charles Dickens…(psst…to people who have actually read this, remember Sidney Carton says it to Lucie Manette?!) it's an okay book…but I spend all my time reading fics! Fudge…

Well…how was it? Hope it wasn't too cheesy for your liking…*blushes* but I just had to pull out all the stops with this one. It is _the _BIG wedding, afterall. Oh, and here's a little tidbit for all of you who followed along with the budding romance hinted at in this fic: YES! Sally did catch the bouquet, so…you can _guess_ who'll be married next!! Oh, you guys didn't think that Duo's speech—well, declaration of love sounds better—was _too_ long, did ya? That part got me, though, I must say! *sniffle* But, seriously…review people! Pretty please with a *newly married* Duo and Hilde on top! Thanks so much!

~*Mystikal*~


End file.
